


Królowa

by A_lionne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Daenaera Velaryon nie spełnia kryterium wiekowego, aby wyjść za Aegona III. Zamiast tego król wybiera inną, znacznie surowszą i bardziej niebezpieczną kandydatkę.„Wystąpiła przed tłum dostojnym krokiem, godnym jej pochodzenia. Jej prosta, biała suknia nie wyróżniała się w tłumie obsypanych klejnotami panien. Pociągła twarz miała w sobie pełen urok, ale niektóre z pozostałych kobiet można byłoby przyrównać do samej Dziewicy. Mimo to sposób, w jaki patrzyła na Aegona sprawiał, że wydawała się urodzona do noszenia korony. Na pewno bardziej niż on sam”.Odnowiona i poprawiona wersja opowiadania wersja opowiadania „Wybór Królowej” ze stycznia tego roku.
Relationships: Aegon III Targaryen/Daenaera Velaryon, Aegon III Targaryen/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Królowa

Panny przybywające w Dzień Dziewicy do pękającej w szwach Królewskiej Przystani z pewnością inaczej wyobrażały sobie wybranie przez króla żony. Aegon słyszał szepty o balach i tańcach oraz propozycje na początek rozmowy, którymi dziewczęta się wymieniały. Nie miały jednak szansy z nich skorzystać. Zamiast tego tysiące dam ustawiono w ciągnącą się przez całą salę, krętą kolejkę. Wiele z nich mógł uznać za bardzo ładne, jednak jedyna, która go interesowała, została wykluczona przez naprędce dodane przez Unwina Peake’a kryteria, gdy tylko usłyszał o jej istnieniu.

– Cała uroczystość straci sens, jeśli nasza nowa królowa nie będzie w stanie dać królowi dzieci. Kandydatka powinna przejść przynajmniej pierwsze kwitnienie.

Nawet lord Rowan nie mógł zaprotestować, chociaż wykluczył tym samym wszystkie swoje córki. I Daenerę Velaryon, podopieczną siostry Aegona o smoczej krwi.

Panny przybywały przez wiele dni. Myrielle Peake przyjechała do stolicy na księżyc przez świętem. Ku irytacji króla, okazała się całkiem przyjemna w obyciu. Nieciekawa, ale też nie przeszkadzała mu podczas codziennych, zaplanowanych przez Namiestnika spotkań. Podczas Pokazu Bydła, jak całkiem trafnie nazwano bal, nawet się do niej odezwał.

Mimowolnie zapamiętał kilka dziewczyn. Myrmadory Haen z Lys nie wpuszczono do sali ze względu na przezroczysty strój. Patricia Redwyne już od kilku dni klęła głośno w niemal każdej komnacie Czerwonej Twierdzy, opowiadając o walkach z piratami. Niedorzeczna i bardzo nie na miejscu prośba Moriah Qorgyle o pocałunek na oczach całej sali wywołała w nim wewnętrzne skrzywienie. Drgnął też, gdy Elunia Tully zemdlała, najprawdopodobniej z powodu koszmarnie ściśniętego gorsetu. Chociaż winne mogło być również gorąco w nieogrzewanej, lecz wypełnionej tysiącami ludzi sali. Pod koniec Aegon sam nie miał czym oddychać.

Chyba największą sympatię wzbudziły w nim praktyczne do bólu kobiety z Północy. Pomimo sporej wysokości Żelaznego Tronu oczy Barby Bolton i tak robiły wrażenie. Wydawały się białe, nienaturalne i jakby trupie. Przeszył go dreszcz. Początkowo myślał, że na górnej części bladoróżowej sukni wyhaftowano krzyżyki. Potem przypomniał sobie herb lordów Dreadfort. To byli obdarci ze skóry ludzie.

– Jeśli odeślesz mnie do domu, Wasza Miłość, daj mi dużo prowiantu, bo śnieg pokrywa ziemię grubą warstwą i twoi poddani głodują – powiedziała i obróciła się na pięcie, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Aegon obiecał sobie w myślach, że posłucha prośby.

Inna północna dama, mała Lorna Reed, której twarz miała coś z węża, również przypomniała o swoim ludzie.

– Niezależnie od tego, kogo wybierzesz, pamiętaj, że tysiące moich rodaków umiera każdego dnia. – Ukłoniła się nisko i praktycznie odbiegła od tronu.

Deria Karstark z pociętą nożem twarzą powiedziała:

– Jeśli Mur upadnie, a każdego dnia ta chwila jest coraz bardziej prawdziwa, wszystkie te dziewczyny powinny błagać, aby skończyć jak ja, a nie porwane, zgwałcone bądź pożarte przez dzikich.

Serena Stark jedynie nawiązała do słów, którymi dzień wcześniej rozwścieczyła Unwina Peake’a:

– Wiem, że nasze ziemie zajmują trochę mniej niż połowę królestwa, jednak liczę, że następnym razem, gdy Wasza Miłość spojrzy na mapę, nie przeoczy ich.

Gdy przyszedł czas na wybór, Aegon nie wiedział, co zrobić. Żadna ze spotkanych panien nie przypominała w najmniejszym stopniu Daenaery Velaryon. Niektóre miały bladą cerę, srebrne włosy i fioletowe oczy, jednak w żyłach żadnej nie płynęła krew Targaryena.

Myrielle Peake jako jedyną poznał chociaż trochę i sądził, że byłby w stanie wytrzymać z nią przez resztę życia. Ale to by oznaczało, że Namiestnik wygrał, a na to król nie zamierzał pozwolić. Nagle kącik jego ust drgnął. Każda kandydatka inna niż jego córka rozzłościłaby Unwina, jednak tylko jedna mogła doprowadzić go do czystej furii przy pomocy zaledwie kilku zdań.

Na dzień przed balem jeden z Palców – straży Namiestnika – wdał się w bójkę ze północnym mężczyzną o imieniu tak krótkim i prostym, że wyleciało z głowy Aegona po zaledwie kilku sekundach od usłyszenia. Poszło o coś nieistotnego, typowa karczemna awantura o godzinie wilka, obydwaj zataczali się. Barczysty północniak uderzył jednak ze zbyt wielką siłą, zabijając sługę Peake’a na miejscu.

Unwin poczerwieniał i przypominał buraka z Dorzecza. Gdy winnego dostarczono przed jego oblicze, chciał go natychmiast oddać katu. Zdążył wykrzyczeć wyrok, gdy wtrąciła się Serena Stark.

– Nie wyrażam zgody – powiedziała głośno, podchodząc bliżej. – Ten człowiek jest moim poddanym, pochodzi z Północy, a my nie wysługujemy się katami. To haniebne obarczać winą za spowodowanie śmierci człowieka inną osobę. – Uniosła podbródek. – Zgodnie z północną tradycją, kto wydaje wyrok, ten powinien spojrzeć człowiekowi w oczy i wznieść miecz. Inaczej nie może być pewny, że ta osoba zasługuje na śmierć. I zapomina, jaką wartość ma ludzkie życie.

Aegon wzdrygnął się, obserwując zajście. Przypomniał sobie masowe egzekucje po zajęciu przez lorda Unwina urzędu Namiestnika. Kazano mu patrzeć. Nie wolno było odwrócić wzroku. Ale on i tak w końcu przestał widzieć. Potem całą noc nie spał, nadal słysząc krzyki ofiar i pokryty szkarłatem miecz kata.

– Z całym szacunkiem, lady Stark, ale co sugerujesz? Mam puścić tego człowieka wolno? Osobiście go ściąć niczym dziki barbarzyńca…? – roześmiał się Unwin Peake, a kilku lordów zawtórowało mu nerwowym chichotem.

– My, dzicy barbarzyńcy, żyjemy zgodnie z prawem Pierwszych Ludzi – powiedziała lady Serena, odrzucając warkocz. – I najważniejsza dla nas jest sprawiedliwość. Jesteśmy surowym narodem, od lat żyjemy w głodzie, jednak królestwo nie dba o nasze potrzeby. – Zacisnęła na chwilę pięści, po czym rozluźniła je wolno, wydychając powietrze z białą mgiełką. – Z ludem zza Muru musimy sobie radzić sami, z głodem musimy radzić sobie sami… A mimo to w trudnych czasach nadal przychodzimy wam z pomocą. Tylko dlaczego? Nie pomagacie nam, a wymagacie. Na co nam taki król?

Aegon wyprostował się gwałtownie. Lord Unwin zaczerwienił się po same uszy. Kilka osób dyskretnie wymknęło się z sali, a Tessario Kciuk położył rękę na rękojeści miecza.

– Torrhen klęknął… – głos Peake’a drżał.

– Torrhen klęknął przed Aegonem Zdobywcą i jego siostrami – odparła Serena. – Przed smokami, zdolnymi palić armię, a nie służącymi za ozdobę szyi jaszczurkami. W zamian za to objął protektorat nad naszym królestwem. A nowy władca się z niego nie wywiązuje, a w dodatku łamie prawa i tradycje Północy – mówiła coraz głośniej, ale nie krzyczała. Pozostała spokojna, jak wyrzeźbiona z kamienia. Albo lodu.

Te słowa zahaczały o zdradę. Napięcie w pomieszczeniu można by kroić nożem. Gdyby mieli do czynienia z kimkolwiek innym, już dawno wylądowałby w celi, oczekując na spotkanie z katem, jednak siostra Cregana Starka mogła sobie pozwolić na więcej. Wszyscy mieli w pamięci terror, który wprowadził w Królewskiej Przystani przed kilkoma laty.

– Czego od nas oczekujesz, moja pani? – zapytał pobladły lord Mooton niskim głosem.

Lady Stark skinęła mu głową z praktycznie niewidocznym uśmiechem.

– Po pierwsze: jedzenia. Ludzie umierają, starcy i chorzy opuszczają domy, aby udać się na polowania. Nie tłumaczą, na co. Nikt nie pyta. Od czasu do czasu znajdujemy resztki kości pod śniegiem. Oni traktują to jako swój obowiązek. Zostanie więcej jedzenia dla żon i dzieci… – ściszyła odrobinę głos.

Dworzanie zgromadzeni pod Żelaznym Tronem wpatrywali się w Namiestnika oskarżycielsko, a jedna z młodszych dziewcząt nawet musiała otrzeć łzy.

– Po drugie – wróciła do poprzedniego surowego tonu – Mur zawsze potrzebuje ludzi. Dzicy każdej zimy próbują się przebić, a im sroższa jest, tym częściej i większymi siłami. Nocna Straż nie ma jedzenia ani funduszy. Mężczyźni dezerterują, a wszyscy wiedzą, że ten, kto nie ma nic do stracenia, jest najniebezpieczniejszy. Moja siostra… moja kochana bliźniaczka Lyarra przekonała się o tym na własnej skórze, okrutnie zamordowana przez jednego z nich. Im dłużej trwa zima, tym więcej dezerterów. Jedyny sposób, aby temu zapobiec to poprawa warunków Nocnej Straży. A odkąd królowa Alysanne rozkazała przekazać Nowy Dar strażnikom, ten podupada, nie przynosi dochodów ani im, ani nam, chociaż wcześniej otrzymywali sporą część podatków z tamtych ziem.

Unwin otworzył usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, jednak Serena nie dała mu czasu.

– Po trzecie: nie chcemy, aby naszą krainą rządził tchórz i niegodziwiec, który urządza całemu miastu rzeź, a jednak sam boi się sięgnąć po miecz.

Peake zacisnął pięści. Aegon wiedział, o czym musiał myśleć. Obraziła go dziewczyna w wieku jego córki, w dodatku byle dzikuska z Północy, której wydawało się, że coś znaczy, bo jej brat włada jakąś lodową pustynią.

– Nie oczekuję jednak, że nagle przeżyjesz wewnętrzną przemianę, lordzie. – Słaby uśmiech powrócił na twarz Sereny. – Mam piętnaście lat, ale pod nieobecność brata władałam Winterfell i w życiu wykonałam już kilka wyroków. Na mordercach i dezerterach, wysłuchawszy ich ostatnich słów. I teraz mogę wykonać również ten wyrok, jeśli tego sobie życzysz. – Uniosła brew i dała Namiestnikowi chwilę, jakby oczekiwała protestu. – Don zostanie skazany zgodnie z prawem Północy, honorowo i sprawiedliwie. Byłoby dla mnie zaszczytem, móc wykorzystać jeden z rodowych mieczy Targaryenów, na znak szacunku króla wobec życia ludzkiego – dodała.

Aegon wytrzeszczył oczy na tę śmiałość. Blackfyre i Mroczna Siostra były najcenniejszymi pamiątkami po Starej Valyrii, a byle dziewczyna Starków – bez kropli smoczej krwi – odważyła się o niego prosić. Jednak odmowa wiązałaby się z równoczesnym poparciem okrucieństwa, które od razu nasuwało skojarzenie z Maegorem. Aegon nie chciał być Maegorem. Poza tym Serena mogła podkopać pozycję Namiestnika.

– Oczekuję również, że korona przypomni sobie o istnieniu Północy – kontynuowała. – Zajmuje ona jedynie połowę powierzchni tego królestwa, rozumiem, że łatwo można ją pominąć spoglądając na mapę. Ale proszę o pamięć o naszych głodujących i umierających. O wsparcie napływu żywności na nasze ziemie. – Rozejrzała się po sali. – Wy, moi lordowie, urządzacie uczty. My racjonujemy żywność. Proszę o pamięć dla Nocnej Straży. Niektórzy z was spotkali się zapewne z mieszkańcami Gór Księżycowych. Ich jest tylko garstka. A za Murem tysiące czy dziesiątki tysięcy wygłodniałych dzikich. Jeśli się przedostaną, Północ im nie wystarczy. Nie mamy żywności. Pójdą na południe, przejdą Przesmyk i zaczną napadać również wasze królestwa. Nam brakuje żywności, wy macie jej pod dostatkiem. Będą was okradać, zabijać, porywać córki i siostry. Gwałcić żony i palić septy. Niektórzy mogą nawet zjeść wasze zwłoki. – Wróciła wzrokiem do Unwina Peake’a. – Dlatego przede wszystkim proszę o żywność. Dla nas i dla Nocnej Straży. I o sprawiedliwość.

Serena zamilkła w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Spojrzała wpierw na Namiestnika, następnie króla, później regentów i wszystkimi zebranymi aż w końcu wróciła do Peake’a. Ludzie szemrali coraz głośniej.

– Uhm… Lady Stark, czy moglibyśmy omówić to w prywatnych komnatach? – spytał zarumieniony lord.

– Oczywiście, głód w mojej krainie może przecież zaczekać – powiedział. – Co z Donem?

Unwin odkaszlnął i spojrzał na Północniaka, jakby dopiero przypomniał sobie o jego istnieniu.

– Em, oczywiście zezwalamy ci na wydanie osądu według własnej woli – powiedział ze sztucznym uśmiechem Unwin. – Z radością też wypożyczymy do tego czynu Mroczną Siostrę.

Serena Stark skinęła głową, jednak Aegon skrzywił się. Ten miecz należał do jego rodu i Namiestnik nie miał prawa wypożyczać go wedle uznania.

– Przyszykujecie wszystko w ciągu godziny? – zapytała. – Bez zbędnych ozdobników. Cenię sobie praktyczność.

Odeszła, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Król podjął decyzję – ogłosił młody Gaemon, przyjaciel Aegona, ponieważ drugi tego dnia herold również stracił głos od wymieniania znakomitych przodków przeróżnych panien. – Jego Miłość poślubi Serenę z rodu Starków…

W tłumie rozległo się mnóstwo jęków, płaczy i kilka parsknięć, głównie pochodzących od Północnych. Sama zainteresowana śmiała się wraz z trupią Barbą. Natomiast Unwin Peake poczerwieniał na twarzy.

– Córkę lorda… Rickona Starka i… I Balthasy Bolton – kontynuował chłopiec, jąkając się. Przyrodnią siostrę Cregana Starka, lorda Winterfell i Namiestnika Północy… Siostrzenicę lorda Dreadfort Royce’a Boltona… Potomkinię zimowych i czerwonych królów. – Pod koniec oddychał ciężko, czerwony na twarzy i drżący. Aegon nie wiedział, czy z gorąca, czy z powodu uwagi tysięcy lordów na nim skupionej.

Gdy skończył, Serena zdążyła spoważnieć. Wystąpiła przed tłum dostojnym krokiem, godnym jej pochodzenia. Jej prosta, biała suknia nie wyróżniała się w tłumie obsypanych klejnotami panien. Pociągła twarz miała w sobie pełen urok, ale niektóre z pozostałych kobiet można byłoby przyrównać do samej Dziewicy. Mimo to sposób, w jaki patrzyła na Aegona sprawiał, że wydawała się urodzona do noszenia korony. Na pewno bardziej niż on sam.


End file.
